Memories
by NeutralShooter
Summary: Gabriel's had a hard life being abandoned by heaven, being hated by Odin for no reason other than because he's an angel, and losing loved one after loved one until he's practically all alone. These are short stories of his life through all of it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based off my other story: It Started In Dreams, so if you like this you should read that. Since that is an RP I decided to put the unused Ideas that popped into my head here. Enjoy!**

_For those who haven't read my other__ story:_ All you need to know is Sam is Sigyn's third incarnation after Angrboda and therefore Gabriel's soulmate.

**I do not own Norse mythology nor Supernatural and since I took some serious liberties with the Norse mythology please don't kill me... **

* * *

Odin was sitting on the throne in Asgard with Frigga standing beside him. A few moments later a teenage looking Gabriel falls through the roof onto the floor. His wings are bent at odd angles and covered in blood from seemingly being broken repeatedly and his face is bloody. Frigga immediately rushes to his side while Odin stands looking at him wearily.

"Guards! He needs help, he's barely conscious. Take him to the healing room." Frigga instructs but Odin stops them from complying.

"He's no concern of ours, Frigga. We shouldn't care if he dies." He tells her earning a glare from the All-mother.

"I don't care. If our son were to be injured on another realm would you want those in charge to leave him to die? At least let me get him bandaged so we can find out if the one who hurt him is a threat to us." She said picking Gabriel up herself before Odin could reply and rushing out of the room.

In the healing room Gabriel's wings were still visible to everyone and were covered in bandages. But he looked better than before. Frigga walked in with a glass of water sitting on the bed next to his.

"I know you're awake the least you can do is thank me for saving your life." She ordered and the teen Gabriel let his eyes open and slowly sat up.

"You shouldn't have. It would have been less painful to die. Now I have to go back." He said. Frigga shook her head.

"Whatever family you have in heaven, your death would hurt at least one. And I'm sure your mother at very least will be gracious to know you survived. Who did this to you anyway?" She spoke handing him the glass of water which he downed in one go before giving her a dark laugh.

"I don't have a mother. I was created. And my 'family' were the ones who did this in the first place. When they find out I haven't finished my rounds they are going to do worse. Trust me when I say you should have let me die." he said causing the all-mother to look him right in the eyes.

"No. Even if you are an Angel. If your siblings treat you like this than they don't deserve you in their ranks. Every creature has a purpose and you are no exception. My mind has been made up, you're staying." She ordered causing the young Gabriel's eyes to widen with shock. "Hold up now, holding me prisoner won't help my siblings like me!" He panicked and Frigga gave a small laugh.

"I'm doing no such thing. I'm adopting you. I've met you enough times already to know that your heart is pure and if your current family is too stupid to see your value I will not let you waste your life on them. Now lay down and rest." She said pushing him back down on the bed before leaving again once he obeyed.

* * *

Teen Gabriel and a younger Thor both looking at the floor in shame as Frigga paced in front of them.

"You have both disappointed me. I give you a home, food, clothing, love! And what have you done in repayment? Thor? You deliberately treat your brother as if he is less then the rest of us. You disrespect him and in doing so you disrespect me. One day you may rely on him for your life. And Loki. You put your brother in harms way out of spite, I don't care if you never meant for him to be hurt. You are both brothers by fate and you will treat each other with the same love I give to you." She ranted before sighing.

"I could have lost both of you today just because you refuse to get along and I can not allow that. You are both confined to this room until I say otherwise." She ordered tears falling from her face as she left leaving both boys to look at each other with hatred.

"You caused mother to cry! How can she even stand to look at you. You're a freak, you don't belong here!" Thor yelled while Gabriel sneered.

"It was your fault. If you would have just listened to me when I told you to stay still he would have passed right by us without seeing a thing. Of course you're just as thick as Michael, I bet you're going to beat me to a bloody pulp like him too. So have at it! I'm used to it! Nothing you can do hasn't been done before!" The teen Gabriel yelled right back. That seemed to bring Thor up short.

"I'm not thick, I just don't trust you. Who's Michael? Did you try to get him eaten by frost giants too?" He asked trying not to sound interested but it was easy to tell he was curious about who his sibling was talking about. Gabriel's glare didn't lessen but he spoke anyway.

"He was one of my brothers from before mom let me stay here. Of course everyone cared about him since he was dad's perfect son. Lucifer was the most beautiful. Raphael was the the most intelligent. Then there's me the messenger who was always running late and screwing things up. I didn't belong there and I don't belong here just like you said." Gabriel announced turning away from the now less angry more confused Thor.

"You had three brothers and they all just let you run away?" He asked causing Gabriel to huff.

"What? Now you want me to tell you my life story? Fine. No, I had hundreds of brothers and sisters and they all let me run away. Not a single one looked or cared that I was missing either, I checked. All siblings are the same. To them you're just a tool to a means. Once Frigga doesn't find me useful anymore she'll kick me out too. Family is just a nice way of saying you're useful to me and I don't want to share." Gabriel ranted until Thor punched him in the face.

"Don't talk about mother that way. She loves you, probably more than she even loves me. She chose you, she is stuck with me. But if she wants me to love you than I'm going to try to see what she sees because that's what family is. It's caring about someone even if they are stupid, annoying, dicks like you. So how about we both give the other a chance, just to make her happy." Thor said Gabriel nodded glad when his nose stopped bleeding.

"Fine. I still don't think this will last though." He growled and they shook on it.

* * *

A girl sat curled in the corner of Gabriel's room trying to make herself as small as possible as someone banged repeatedly on the door.

"Loki! I know you're in there! Let me in!" Thor called continuing to bang on the door causing the blond girl to flinch and try to curl tighter. The banging stopped and there was the sound of clothes sliding against the wall as Thor sat outside the door.

"I know what happened brother. You have no need to be ashamed. It was not your fault. If anyone's it was father's for putting you up to such an insane task. Please let me in. You need medical attention, please." Thor spoke softly not at all like his normal thundering tone. The door unlocked with a quiet click and Thor slowly pushed it open pausing for a moment at the state of destruction the room was in before seeing the girl and kneeling beside her.

"Loki? I'm not going to hurt you." Thor tried but the female just curled tighter flinching away as Thor tried to push some hair out of her face. Thor's hands tightened into fists for a moment before he forced them to relax.

"Gabriel, It's been almost a month and you haven't eaten, or even come out of your room once. Please, mother is worried sick about you. Why don't you cast off this form and try to at least join us for dinner." The thunderer pleaded. It took a moment for Gabriel to respond but as she raised her face from her knees it was apparent she had been crying.

"I- I can't change forms." She whispered causing Thor to sigh.

"You are able to change your appearance more easily than a chameleon changes color. I know this is hard for you but-" Thor started but Gabriel cut him off.

"No, you don't understand. I... I physically can't change right now." Gabriel interrupted causing Thor to frown.

"Why?" He asked hating the way his normally cocky brother flinched at the simple word. Gabriel looked back down at her hands as tears started falling.

"Because I- I- I-" Gabriel tried to speak through sobs and Thor carefully put his hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, I can wait. You need to breath." Thor said as calmly as possible though his worry was clear on his face. Gabriel took a deep breath slowly gaining control again before whispering something.

"I couldn't hear you." Thor prompted and Gabriel looked up at him a terrified look on her face.

"I'm pregnant." She finally managed causing Thor's eyes to widen and briefly glance at Gabriel's still flat stomach before looking back at the horrified expression on her face. Then he pulled her in for a hug, glad when she didn't pull away.

"Shh, It's going to be okay. We'll go to mother and she'll help you through this. Shh. It's going to be fine." He comforted as Gabriel sobbed into his shoulder rocking them both until she cried herself to sleep before carrying her out to find their mother.

* * *

Gabriel stood, looking like his current self, in the middle of the throne room glaring at Odin with obvious hatred, Frigga was no where to be seen.

"Give me my son, Odin. He has committed no crimes! How can he, he's only a week old! Give him to me." Gabriel demanded staring directly at the all-father unflinchingly. Odin snorted.

"Your 'son' is an abomination. You're lucky I'm even letting it live to be my servant." He argued and Gabriel's eyes lit up with fire.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that! I don't know if you remember but it was you that forced me to take a female form in the first place and took my powers so I was defenseless. What did you expect to happen? Let me guess, you just wanted me to be taken advantage of, to be shamed into leaving right? Things didn't fall into your plan did they? Give me my son!" Gabriel growled and Odin's face filled with fear for a moment before settling into trained indifference.

"No one can know about the child it will raise too many questions." He said and Gabriel laughed outright. A cold dark laugh.

"Fine. I'll keep him in the palace at all times if it will please your majesty but you _will_ give me my son back or I swear..." Gabriel left the threat open and Odin finally nodded.

"He'll be brought to your chambers. But if anyone sees him, I will not hesitate to have both of you killed." He promised. Gabriel's expression darkened.

"I'd like to see you try." He hissed turning and leaving before he did something stupid.

In his chambers Gabriel paced back and forth in front of his bed until there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." He called and Thor walked in holding a baby in a dark green blanket that was crying softly. Gabriel's whole body seemed to sag in relief and he quickly grabbed the child from his brother cooing to him softly causing the baby to quiet.

"How are you able to do that? He's been crying since I got him and you get him to quiet like it's nothing." Thor said in quiet amazement causing Gabriel to give him a small smile.

"It's cause I'm his mom and you are just a really big blond idiot." He teased halfheartedly causing Thor to smile widely.

"I'm his uncle too. He looks like you, all golden hair and eyes... I'm sorry about Fath-" Thor commented as Gabriel laid his son in a cradle near his bed but Gabriel cut him off.

"Don't. Just don't. I don't want to think about it." He said turning to his brother and Thor nodded.

"What are you going to name him? You haven't got a chance yet with everything that has happened." He said trying not to upset his brother anymore. Gabriel looked down at his son fondly running a finger down his cheek.

"Slephnir because no one will be able to hold him or lock him up. He'll slip right out of their grasp." He decided kissing his baby's forehead. Thor smiled.

"I like it and Mother will be pleased. She was worried you'd name him something Hebrew or something." Thor admitted and Gabriel laughed.

"I thought about it, but he'll have enough trouble as it is, I don't want him to hate me later." Gabriel said before shooing Thor out of his room.

"We need to sleep, it's been a long week. Tell mom I'll be down for breakfast tomorrow so she can properly fawn over us like I know she wants to." He said shoving Thor out.

"You'll regret that little brother." Thor smirked but left anyway.

* * *

A little blond haired boy that looked around 5 ran down the halls obviously looking for someone while Gabriel watched with a smirk from his seat in the garden nearby. Finally seeing Gabriel sitting under the tree watching him, the boy started to walk over but since he was too busy staring at Gabriel he ran right into a woman causing her to drop the pile of books she was holding. Gabriel ran over and checked the boy over for injuries before helping the woman collect her books.

"Sorry about that, Sleph wasn't paying much attention." He apologized moving Slephnir behind him defensively not sure who the woman was. The woman laughed.

"It's no problem really. I wasn't focused either. He wasn't hurt though right?" She asked while shuffling the books into a more comfortable position.

"He's tough, it's fine. Uh, I'm Loki." He said when she finally looked up.

"Sigyn, nice to meet you, Loki... Prince Loki! Oh gods, I'm sorry! Where are my manners?" She said once she realized who she was talking to while trying to bow and dropping her books again. Gabriel laughed.

"You don't have to do that. Here." He said snapping all her books back into a pile and handing them to her.

"Wow! You really are magical, I mean you use magic like they say. Uh, thank you and I'm sorry. I'm not usually so clumsy. I guess I just must be tired from reading. The Queen gave me the day off. Please forgive me." She said staring at him a bit vaguely and Gabriel nodded.

"It's fine. I should go now anyway, Sleph is going to be late for his lessons if we don't hurry." He said causing Sleph to frown but Sigyn quickly stopped staring and curtsied.

"Oh, of course. I'll let you go. Sorry again for being such a klutz." She said with a slight blush before hurrying down the hall.

"She's nice and she likes books... You like her don't you?" Sleph asked causing Gabriel to snap his head away from her retreating figure.

"What? Why would you say that? I was just covering up for you running into her that's all." He said causing his son to roll his eyes.

"I don't have any lessons today daddy, it's Sunday. Plus your cheeks are red. It's okay, I think she's pretty too." Sleph said causing Gabriel's blush to deepen.

"I don't know, she just seems... It doesn't matter and you're going to have lessons now, smart guy. Since when were you a love expert?" Gabriel asked leading Sleph toward the library.

"Since Uncle Thor told me all about how you totally had a crush on one of his friends." Sleph said and Gabriel sighed.

"I didn't have a crush on anyone, I still don't. Don't listen to Thor he's just trying to embarrass me." Gabriel explained as they entered the library.

* * *

Gabriel, Thor, and Sleph were walking through the shops in Asgard talking happily about nothing.

"I'm glad mother managed to get father to let Slephnir come with us. He deserves to be out more." Thor told Gabriel quietly while he nodded his agreement.

"He's already 5 and this is the first time he's ever been out of the palace." Gabriel sighed. Sleph stopped suddenly before smiling.

"Hey look there's that lady you have a crush on!" He all but shouted causing Thor to laugh and Gabriel to blush when he realized his son was talking about Sigyn.

"Shh. Don't shout. And I do not have a crush on her." Gabriel whispered causing Thor to laugh even harder when he saw Gabriel's face.

"Your cherry colored cheeks say otherwise brother. No need to be shy, why don't we go say hello." Thor said starting to walk over to where Sigyn was looking in the window of a book store.

"No! No, just uh, go to the diner. I'll talk to her, okay." Gabriel said blocking Thor from going any further. Sleph smiled.

"Come on Uncle let's just go. My dad looks scared." Sleph said and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"I'm not scared. I just don't want Thor embarrassing me in front of all of Asgard." Gabriel defended but Thor shook his head.

"Now one woman is all of Asgard, you have it bad brother." He teased and Gabriel gave up and walked over to Sigyn.

"Hi, Sigyn right? It's funny running into you again." He said a bit awkwardly. Sigyn smiled.

"Prince Loki! Hello. I was just hoping to purchase a book I liked from the store here but it's a bit more expensive than I thought." She said bowing slightly before gesturing to a book on angelology in the window of the shop. Gabriel looked at her curiously.

"Angels?" He asked and she gave a sheepish grin.

"I like learning about other societies and creatures. Plus angels are supposed to have beautiful wings." She said and Gabriel had to keep from fidgeting his own wings.

"Oh, is that right? Here, I'll buy it for you." He offered and she immediately turned him down.

"No, that's alright. It really isn't necessary. I can save up for it." She said but Gabriel smiled.

"I'm a prince so I have a ton of money and nothing to spend it on. It's not a big deal. If it will make you feel better though, you can promise to tell me all about what you learn on Angels later. I'm honestly curious about what it says now." He said with a smirk and she blushed but nodded her agreement.

"I guess that's an alright deal. Thank you." She conceded letting Gabriel open the door for her.

* * *

Gabriel once again stood in the throne room but this time he seemed happier then normal.

"What is it you need Loki?" Frigga asked curious to what would cause her son so much joy even while being in Odin's presence.

"I want to ask your blessing to ask Sigyn to marry me. She's so kind and she likes Sleph and she's smart and beautiful and I think I love her." Gabriel rambled cheerfully and Frigga's expression morphed into one of joy for her son finally finding someone special to him.

"No. You can't marry her." Odin interrupted causing Frigga to look at him in shock.

"Why can't he?" She asked as Gabriel's expression fell.

"Because he isn't an Asgardian as much as you wish to pretend he is Frigga. Plus Sigyn is already set to marry one of our guards. I will not change my mind on this so do not try to argue." He said knowing his wife and her fondness for the angel. Gabriel sighed.

"Of course. I should have known better. Don't worry mom, he's right. Sigyn will be happier with someone like her. I should go." Gabriel said sadly and turned around leaving without an argument much to Odin joy and Frigga's surprise.

* * *

Gabriel took a deep breath hoping he wasn't doing all this in vain before entering the room where Sigyn was supposed to be getting ready for her wedding. His breath caught when he saw how beautiful she looked with her long blond hair braided into a crown and just a touch of make-up to highlight her storm grey eyes. Her dress was beautiful too hanging to her curves just right to be both modest and captivating at the same time, or at least he thought so. Snapping from his thoughts he walked forward.

"You look amazing." He commented causing Sigyn to jump.

"Loki, goodness, you scared me." She said her hand over her heart. Gabriel smiled.

"I just had to come see the blushing bride, though you don't seem to be blushing." He said a bit unhappily and she sighed.

"I didn't mean to hurt you like this, Loki. I swear I didn't know about the arrangement until just recently or I never would have encouraged your feelings. If things could be different perhaps we would have ended up together but my parents won't let me back out and Odin himself helped set everything up." She said tears in her eyes and Gabriel shook his head.

"I'm not here to make you cry. No bride should cry on her wedding day except tears of joy. I just wanted to know if, if you were able to marry me- would you? I know how the situation is but would you marry me?" He asked and Sigyn took a deep breath to control her tears before smiling sadly at him.

"If things were different then yes, of course I would. I love you. But as things are now it is not my choice to make." She promised and Gabriel nodded relief plain on his face.

"I love you too. I understand. I should go before someone finds out I'm here and thinks I deflowered the bride or something." He said with a smirk and Sigyn laughed. Slipping out of her room he easily found his way to the groom's room and walked inside.

"Prince Loki? Can I help you with something?" The guard asked and Gabriel gave him a apologetic smile.

"Sorry for this." He said putting two fingers to the man's forehead putting him to sleep before snapping him somewhere safe but inescapable and taking his form.

"I'm not letting Odin screw me over this time." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

"What's wrong with her? Is she all right? What happened?" Gabriel asked his mother worriedly as he met her outside the healing rooms and she smiled at him.

"She's fine. You need to talk to her if you want to know why she feinted. I promised I wouldn't tell." Frigga told her son and Gabriel rushed past her into the room relaxing when his wife really did look just fine.

"Thor made it sound like you were dying." He sighed sitting next to her on the bed and intertwining their fingers. Sigyn rolled her eyes and kissed his forehead.

"I'm fine. Better then fine in fact. Especially now that you're here." she said relaxing back against his chest.

"What happened though? Thor said one minute you were fine and then the next you feinted, out of the blue, and that you were pale as death." Gabriel worried pressing his free hand against her forehead.

"I just wasn't eating enough. I'm going to be perfectly fine my overprotective guardian angel." She teased and Gabriel huffed.

"You can't expect me to believe that, you ate more then me this morning!" He argued and she laughed.

"Yes, well, you're not eating for three. And you should cut back on the candy, you're getting fat." She said poking him and Gabriel frowned before looking at her in shock.

"Three? As in..." He trailed of and she grinned widely.

"Twins. Sleph's going to have two little brothers. I bet he'll be excited, he seems like he'll make a good big brother." She said and Gabriel kissed her passionately moving their hands over her stomach protectively.

"I'm sure he will, if he can ever get some time off... Odin-" He said starting to look worried again. Sigyn cut him off.

"Nope, you need to relax. Frigga already took care of everything. Odin won't be able to do what he did to Sleph to these little ones." She promised and Gabriel nodded taking her word for it.

* * *

"No! Leave them alone! Please!" Gabriel shouted as several warriors held him back and Odin grabbed Narvi away from his brother, yanking the crying child by his arm and making him kneel in the dirt.

"You brought this on yourself Gabriel. Other gods are complaining that you have disgraced them with your pranks and schemes so now you have to suffer for your crimes." Odin said as Gabriel continued to try to free himself from his captors but Odin had once again zapped his powers away.

"So then punish me, leave them out of this! They're just innocent children!" Gabriel begged not caring the torture he went through as long as his kids were safe.

"No. They share your blood and your evil so they will suffer with you." Odin said and forced Narvi to look at him.

"I'll let you and your brother go after you help us bind your father." He told the four year old and Narvi looked at his dad. Gabriel nodded reassuringly telling him it was okay. Turning back to Odin Narvi shook his head and spit in his face before relaying some colorful language Gabriel was surprised he knew at his age.

"If you want to act like an animal then fine, act like an animal." Odin hissed forcing Narvi onto his hands and knees and casting some sort of spell on him. Gabriel doubled his efforts begging for forgiveness, or anything just as long as his kids would be let go but his pleas fell on deaf ears. He watched in horror as Odin turned his son into a wolf and forced him to attack his brother. By the time it was over Gabriel couldn't even move.

"No, no, no..." He just kept repeating as the warriors pushed him against a tree and Odin began the binding ritual. Gabriel didn't even fight as they used his son's entrails to tie him to the tree, he was in shock. He knew Odin hated him but this- this didn't make sense. He never thought he'd go this far or he would have taken his family and ran. It wasn't until he heard Sigyn scream that he was able to think of anything. He tried to tell her to run, but his voice wasn't working.

"Gabriel! No, my babies! No, no! You monster! My children!" Sigyn screamed at Odin while falling to her knees at the image before her.

"Get her out of here." Odin ordered and the warrior nodded walking over and pulling her into his arms as she struggled.

"No! Let me go! You'll pay for this! I swear you will suffer for this Odin! Let me go!" She yelled but the all-father ignored her finishing the ritual and leading the other warriors to join them. She somehow managed to kick the warrior hard enough in the stomach that he dropped her and she ran to Gabriel's side grabbing a bowl shaped rock from near by. Kneeling next to him she used it to block the poison from the snake Odin had summoned to further torture her husband.

"Talk to me, please. Don't be dead, Gabriel please! I can't loose you too." She begged putting her hand on his cheek.

"You should go." Gabriel finally managed to say but Sigyn shook her head brushing some of the hair from his eyes.

"No, I'm staying right here. I'm not letting Odin win. I already lost my sons I'm not loosing you too." She said.

* * *

Gabriel walked into a small house obviously on earth.

"Sigyn?" He called looking around and frowning when she didn't reply. Walking into their bedroom he gasped in shock at the sight of her tied to a chair with multiple stab wounds to her stomach and immediately rushed to over to his wife's side terrified.

"Sigyn? Father, no. Wake up. Please, wake up!" He cried pulling her into his arms and brushing some hair from her face.

"Gabriel?" She coughed softly as he put pressure on her wound trying to heal her.

"It's okay, I'm here. Who did this?" He asked his voice trembling when his grace wasn't working.

"Fael. I d-didn't tell him where you w-were and he got m-mad." She choked out coughing on her own blood and Gabriel didn't know what to do so he prayed. To his Father, Michael, Raphael, hell he even prayed to Lucifer though he knew it was a lost cause.

"Please brothers help me, please!" He cried but no one came and she died.

* * *

At a bar full of pagan gods and goddesses Gabriel sat alone in a table toward the back sipping on a chocolate milkshake.

"May I join you?" A woman wearing a cloak asked and he shrugged. She sat down across from him.

"I'm Angrboda but you can call me Angie." She said letting the cloak fall and revealing her blue skin and raven black hair that matched her tribal marks.

"You're a warrior, from a Jotunn tribe. High ranking too, princess maybe. You shouldn't be so far from home" Gabriel commented causing her to frown.

"You know what my marks mean?" She asked and Gabriel again just shrugged.

"I lived in Jotunheim for awhile." He told her for an explanation.

"I'm Laufey's daughter, but yes, I'm a warrior. My circumstances do not concern you however. Now tell me about yourself." She said and Gabriel sighed.

"I'm Loki, banished prince of Asgard. That's all you need to know." He said in a monotone. Angie's eyes narrowed and she smiled.

"I feel I have been issued a challenge Loki. If you do not tell me about yourself I will simply find out for myself and you will not like the consequences of that." She teased and Gabriel snorted.

"I don't think you'll find anything but I'll be here all week if you want to try." He commented boredly. Angie smirked.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She commented and stole the rest of his milkshake before standing and leaving causing Gabriel to stare after her in confusion- the first emotion he had felt in awhile.

The next day Gabriel sat at the same table and wondered if the giantess would truly be back or if she had just been messing with him. This was soon answered as she slid in the booth across from him.

"Did you find anything interesting?" He asked trying to recapture his previous detachment but not quite managing.

"Yes, though it was not what I expected. I'm sorry for your losses. Odin killed my mother as well." She commented and Gabriel nodded looking at her a bit stunned.

"How did you get that information?" He asked and she smiled at him.

"I warned you. There is nothing I don't get if I want it. Now tell me why I feel as if we have met before, and I don't mean yesterday trickster." She commented staring at him and Gabriel frowned.

"I don't kn-" He started until he recognized what she meant. There was a slight feeling of familiarity between them like he knew her and examining the feeling further he shook his head not believing it.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Don't follow me." He said and left her sitting there.

It was a month later when they met again. She pinned him against the wall.

"I want the truth. Why are you so afraid of me. I saw it in your eyes after I mentioned the feeling and then you ran. Why?" She asked and Gabriel stared in her scarlet eyes for a moment before pulling her closer and kissing her with abandon. Pulling away they were both panting and he sighed.

"We have a bond. That's what happens when an Angel falls in love." He said before realizing he called himself an angel.

"So your an angel who is love with me? Tell me everything and I might think of returning your feelings, as long as you promise to kiss me like that again." She teased and Gabriel couldn't stop a small smile from crossing his face.

* * *

Gabriel smiled as he watched three year old Hela draw nearby and Angie joined him in their living room stomach round with another child.

"She's beautiful. I don't care what anyone else says." He told his wife as she sat beside him and kissed his cheek.

"I agree though I wish my curse hadn't affected her so. Or that their wasn't a chance for in to affect or son as well." She said sadly placing a hand on her stomach. Gabriel covered her hand with his own interlocking their fingers.

"It's not your fault. You know that. Hela is happy, healthy, and surrounded by family who loves her, just like he'll be." He said kissing her belly with a smile as their little girl came over crawling up onto the couch with her parents.

"You seem excited." Angie teased and Gabriel shrugged.

"I'm not sorry about being happy about my family." He said pulling Hela onto his lap.

"Look daddy! I drew a big castle and that's us with my brother too." She said showing him her picture of a castle and four figures standing beside it.

"Wow, that's really good sweetie. Who's this?" He asked pointing to a figure at the top of the castle that looked similar to his.

"That's Sleph. He talks to me in my thoughts sometimes and tells me stories about where he lives. He said he's my big brother. Why? Is he lying?" She asked and Gabriel gave Hela a grin to cover up his internal freak out at his daughter telepathically talking to Slephnir.

"No, he's not lying to you. Can you talk to him right now? Ask him if he can come here." He told her while Angie squeezed his hand in reassurance knowing from what Gabriel had told her about his eldest son. Hela nodded closing her eyes for a minute before smiling.

"He said he'll come by tomorrow cause he's busy right now." She said and slid off of Gabriel's lap to continue to color.

"It wasn't your fault." Angie echoed Gabriel's earlier words seeing the hurt look on his face and he shook his head.

"He's been stuck with Odin all this time, who knows what he did to him." Gabriel said sadly and Angie kissed his head. "Still not your fault. Odin is the only one to blame. You would have been killed before you even got close to the castle." She defended.

Gabriel had tears in his eyes when his son appeared after not seeing him for so long.

"Sleph-" Gabriel started but Slephnir cut him off.

"No don't. I don't want to hear your excuses. I'm here because I want to meet my sister and that's it. You lost your chance when you abandoned me." He said and Gabriel flinched.

"Please just let me explain..." Gabriel pleaded but Sleph just shook his head.

"Odin told me what happened. How you didn't care and left without even trying to take me. So, I don't care about your reasons.I can take care of myself, I don't need you. Actually, I hate you. So can I see Hela or not?" He demanded and Gabriel felt sick.

"She's in her room." He said quietly and Sleph nodded vanishing while Gabriel bit his lip to hold back the tears that threatened to fall at the knowledge his son hated him. Just another person he had failed.

"Gabriel, he doesn't really hate you. He's hurt. Give him time to adjust and perhaps he'll come around." Angie comforted her husband.

"Odin has poisoned his mind with lies and poison takes time to recover from even with proper treatment. For now be happy for your daughter and wife who love you with all of our beings and your son is alive after all this time." She told him and he kissed her forehead softly.

"Thank you, it's just after everything that has happened... I love you too." He said trying to follow her advice and let Angie lead him to the kitchen to start cooking dinner while Hela played with Sleph in the other room.

* * *

"Daddy what's going on?" 9 year old Hela asked as Gabriel picked her up from her bed.

"We need to hide. There are bad people after you and your brothers so we're going somewhere where they won't find us. Your mom is going to meet us there with your brothers later." He told her taking her out to a carriage that was waiting for them and paying the driver.

"Why aren't we just flying if we're being chased?" Hela asked a little more awake than before and Gabriel sighed.

"Good thinking but there's a chance they will be tracking our graces so the less we use them the better." He explained

"Why are Jor, and Fenny going with mom and all of them going separate from us?" She questioned and Gabriel frowned.

"Because we think Odin might have read Sleph's mind and therefore will target you first since he knows you. Your mom thought it would be smarter if we split up because we'll be harder to spot in smaller groups and it will be easier to defend you if we are separated." Gabriel said clearly not agreeing but Hela nodded. The driver stopped at a train station and Gabriel lead Hela to their seats. It was a two day trip before they arrived where they were going and another carriage took them to an old cemetery.

"We're going to live in a graveyard?" Hela asked and Gabriel chuckled.

"Kinda. We're going to live in Helheim for a while. Asgardians won't follow us there since their living spirits aren't allowed." He said leading her to a mausoleum covered with Norse runes.

"Is mom supposed to be here soon?" Hela continued with her questioning looking around for any sign of the rest of their family.

"Yes, she should be here soon. We're not supposed to wait though." Gabriel said not liking the sudden stillness that came over the land after Hela's words.

"Loki." Odin called from their left and Gabriel had Hela behind him and his angel blade out before she could even yelp in surprise.

"We're leaving. Follow us and the spirits of Helheim will kill you before you can blink. I have a deal with them so we'll be safe." Gabriel threatened and Odin shook his head at him.

"You haven't learned your lesson yet have you? Even with your children looking as evil as they truly are, you still defend them. Your second wife was much more skilled in battle than Sigyn I do admit." Odin said and Gabriel's heart sank knowing Angie wasn't going to meet them and he had once again lost his sons. Feeling Hela's hand on his back he reined in his emotions and focused of getting her safe. Pushing her back against the wall Gabriel began chanting as he watched Odin carefully the portal opening just before the all-father chose to attack letting Hela and Gabriel get away safely. Checking his daughter for injury he kissed her hair thankfully finding none.

"Mom and my brothers aren't coming are they?" Hela asked her voice trembling and tears pooling in her eyes. Gabriel pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I'm so sorry. There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry" Gabriel said letting tears fall from his own eyes at the pain he's suffered and now his daughter had to suffer because of Odin's hatred while she sobbed in his shoulder.

* * *

**Please review and maybe I'll add more... For those who have read or are reading my other story related to this, please feel free to suggest other extras or scenes you want me to add here (Ex: Hela's coronation, Sleph finding out Gabe died, etc.) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a scene where Sleph and Frigga find out that Gabriel died at the hotel with Odin. If you have any other scenes you want me to do feel free to message me. **

* * *

Slephnir stood by Frigga as Sif entered the throne room a frown set firmly on her face. "I'm so sorry your majesty. Odin is dead killed by the angel Lucifer's hand." She announced and Frigga sighed. "My husband was lost to me long ago so this news doesn't hurt nearly as much as it would have." she said and Sif's expression fell knowing the next news she had would hurt her queen. "He wasn't the only one we found. Prince Loki's body was also in that hotel, He's dead, no illusions, I'm sorry." She said as she watched her queen's expression fill with pain.

"Are you sure? There must be a mistake, my dad would never try to fight against Lucifer. I don't believe it." Slephnir denied and Sif couldn't help but feel bad for having to bear this news.

"His wings were burnt into the ground and his angel blade was nearby covered in his blood. I'm really sorry Sleph, but Loki is dead. No tricks or illusions." She reiterated.

Sleph felt dizzy. He remembered the last time he had seen his dad and what he had said to him and it made him feel sick. "I told him I hated him. That was the last thing I said to him. That I didn't need him and I hated him." Sleph whispered and Frigga pulled her grandson into her arms as he began to sway.

"You could not have known that was the last time you would see him. You were under my husband's influence." She tried to defend but Sleph shook his head.

"You weren't there. You didn't see how bad it hurt him. And I was glad it did. I wanted him to hurt. He tried to explain, to tell me what you did later about what really happened, but I cut him off and told him I hated him and he looked so broken. I'm a horrible son. He protected me and loved me and he's dead." Sleph admitted tears streaming down his face. Frigga brushed his hair out of his face and held him close to her. Sif left to give them privacy for their grief.

"He would have forgiven you Sleph. You are his son and if I know anything about your father it was how much he cared for you and the rest of his family. Even though he may of thought you hated him he still would not have wanted you feeling guilt for your actions." She promised letting her own tears fall at the loss of her adopted son. She felt guilt at not being able to stop her husband from causing Gabriel such pain but she refused to dwell on the negative memories.

"You wouldn't remember but the first day your father brought you to see me was one of the most happiest I've seen him. I barely managed to persuade him to let me hold you and even then I only got a minute before he snatched you back and didn't let you out of his arms for the rest of the day. Do you remember when you got sick when you were 3? He came to me in a panic so worried that you wouldn't get better. After I told him you would be fine after a few days rest he still insisted on making your food himself and he read your favorite book to you over and over so you wouldn't be bored. And he sang you to sleep that night, I had never known he could sing until that day and his voice was so beautiful." She reminisced with a small sad smile. Sleph nodded.

"He told me it was a lullaby his older brother used to sing to him when he was scared. After that I made him sing it to me every night or I wouldn't go to sleep." He added pulling away slightly. Frigga gave a soft chuckle.

"Yes, he was so irritated about it too since your uncle would make fun of him for it, but still he sang for you every night. He loved you very much and I know there is nothing he wouldn't have done for you. The moment you would have shown up and apologized he would have forgiven you instantly, I'm sure of it. We shall give him a proper Asgardian funeral tomorrow and hold a feast in his honor and remember all of our time with him. He would not want tears for his death." She finally said and Sleph nodded knowing he had something he needed to do.

"Hela needs to know what happened and I should be the one who goes. They were really close." He said and Frigga bowed her head in acknowledgment. "You are relieved of your service to the throne and are free to come and go as you please. You title now is only as my grandson, no longer my husband's servant. Any family of Loki is to honored by our people and Odin punishments annulled. Tell your sister she is welcome here anytime." Frigga swore and Sleph gave her one last hug before disappearing.

* * *

**Review are like candy and I have a real sweet tooth :) If you haven't already please check out my RP It Started in Dreams which these shorts are based off of. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Hela's coronation. I totally made the whole process up so don't hate me if it isn't accurate to norse mythology. Please let me know what you think. **

* * *

Gabriel smiled at Hela proudly from the corner of the room. She was dressed in a beautiful black dress with a golden train to it and matching sleeves. Her raven black hair had been artfully braided by her servants and she wore just a tiny amount of make up to highlight her best features. She reminded him of Sigyn on their wedding day and he chuckled bringing her attention to him.

"Daddy! I wasn't sure you'd come. I thought you needed to visit Jotunheim." She admitted walking over and hugging him tightly. He laughed kissing her forehead.

"And miss my baby girl becoming a queen? Never. You look stunning though I think you can do with on more thing." He teased turning her around and clasping a necklace around her neck. It was a simple gold chain with a small white stone at the bottom. Hela smiled at the gift examining the stone briefly.

"I charmed it for good luck and a protection spell. I thought you don't have enough white in your wardrobe so.." Gabriel trailed off, his arms suddenly full of his daughter as she hugged him again.

"Thank you daddy. I know where you got it and it's perfect." She said remembering her mother wearing it before and finally let him go. A servant entered bowing to them before addressing Hela.

"The elders are waiting for you, whenever you are ready milady." He announced and Hela turned to Gabriel holding out her hand.

"Would you?" She asked and he nodded covering her hand with his own.

"I'd be honored." He agreed and lead her out of the room.

In the throne room six spirits were lined up, three on each side of the throne. Gabriel stopped in the center and squeezed his daughter's hand in encouragement. The first spirit from the very left approached them and Hela bowed respectfully.

"Do you swear on your very life to be just in your rulings for or against the spirits which enter or reside in this realm no matter the circumstances once you are crowned queen?" It asked and Hela gave a brief nod. "I swear on my very life to be just in all my rulings over any spirits which enter or are residing in this realm no matter the circumstances once I am crowned queen." She swore bowing again as it was replaced by the spirit that had been standing to the right of him.

"Do you swear on your very life to not abuse the power that would be given to you once you are crowned queen of this realm for selfish or evil purposes?" It asked and she once again swore.

"Do you agree that the protection of this realm against those who wish it harm will be your first priority and should it be destroyed your life shall be sacrificed with it?" The third spirit asked and Hela agreed. This spirit handed her an emerald scepter before returning to stand next to it's comrades. The spirit from the very right came next.

"Do you swear that the safety of this kingdom will come before all love interests no matter what?" It asked and Hela nodded.

"I swear the safety of this kingdom will come before all matters of my heart no matter what." She swore.

The next spirit put a hand on Hela's shoulder closing it's eyes in concentration as it examined her soul to see if she lied or was unfit for the position of queen before reopening them and backing away.

"I declare her heart pure of evil, her judgments fair, and her oath truthful. She has no lust for power, or ambitions of hatred." It said handing her a highly decorated golden dagger before returning and the last spirit came forward telling Hela to kneel.

"Hela Laufeyson daughter of The Archangel Gabriel who is a protector of justice and Princess Angrboda Laufeyson who was a warrior against evil. You have sworn an oath to this kingdom and been cleared of evil intent. Do you accept this crown and the responsibilities it signifies along with the title of Queen of Helheim." He asked holding a golden and emerald crown over her head.

"I do." She said and the spirit placed the crown on her head.

"Then I name you Queen Hela of Helheim the Truthful and Just. Stand before your witness and claim your throne." The spirit spoke and Hela stood walking to the throne and sat down giving her father a smile. All the spirits bowed deeply to her before vanishing. Hela sat the items aside as Gabriel walked over to her.

"Do you think mom would be proud of me?" She asked softly and Gabriel nodded.

"She would have been extremely proud and your brothers would think you were the most awesome thing ever. I'm proud of you. You deserve this, my beautiful little Queen." He promised and Hela smiled.

"Thanks daddy." She said happy to make her father proud.

* * *

**Reviews are wonderful, amazing things and give me joy. Any ideas for more extras are welcome as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I thought this up while working on my other story and wanted to post it so here we are. If you have any requests please feel free to message me at anytime!**

* * *

Memories echoed in Gabriel's mind as he made his way through the graveyard to his husband's grave. Beautiful smiles, messy kisses, breathy moans in the dark of their room, an excited hug at the news of their daughter's conception, a terrified glance his way in the middle of battle, being shoved out of the way of his brother's blade just in time, blood spilling too quickly onto the gold paved streets of Asgard. Gabriel bit his lip and tried to shake the pictures away.

"Sarina just turned 3 yesterday. She's a little ball of energy, that one. Almost set the house on fire. If not for Jor she might have managed it too. She asked about you, wondering why she couldn't meet you like her siblings have and if it was because you didn't like her. Don't worry I let her know that you loved the hell out of her and that's why you're not here. I told her how you saved us. She's your daughter in every way and I just wish you could know what you gave your life for." Gabriel spoke softly as he laid the flowers he had brought down near the headstone reading SAM WINCHESTER. A tear rolled down his face but he quickly scrubbed it away.

"Anyway, Hela got into Harvard and she's super excited. Full ride, I bet she gets her brains from you. She's going to get a degree so she can teach mythology. She said she's tired of people getting stuff about her wrong and the only way to fix it is if she did it herself. She promised to come home for holidays though. And Sleph has taken to his role as king of Asgard well. The people love him. Thor is helping him a lot." Gabriel told his late husband proudly. He knew Sam would be ecstatic about their children's accomplishments.

"Jor and Fenny are doing well in high school. They're really popular, though I'm not surprised. Narvi's popular too. Vali, well, he's trying. He's strong though and he helps me a lot with his little sister. Your brother and Cas are expecting their own little one soon too! Can you believe it? Little Asher Samuel Winchester is due in August. I bet he's going to have pretty eyes seeing who his parents are." Gabriel added with a chuckle before sighing.

"We miss you Sammy. I miss you. I wish it didn't end like this. You deserved better. I love you." Gabriel murmured sadly before kissing his hand, placing it against the stone and turning to leave. The kids would be out of school soon and Sarina would want to go with him to pick them up. Before he got far however there was a voice behind him.

"I love you too, you idiot archangel." It said causing Gabriel to spin around. At first he thought he was hallucinating but Sam shook his head already guessing as much.

"I'm really here, promise. Though, your dad said he's kinda getting tired of saving us Winchesters from dying all the time and not to count on it continuing to happen. He still wants you and Cas to take the throne of heaven too." Sam said his eyes twinkling with mirth as Gabriel proceeded to launch himself into his husband's arms and ball his eyes out.

"Shh, I got you. It's okay Gabriel. I'm not going anywhere this time. I got you. Now, can I meet our baby girl? I've already missed so much." Sam asked as Gabriel finally got control of himself.

"Yeah. She's with her uncles. Dean is going to be pissed you came here first." Gabriel said with a huge smile while Sam rolled his eyes.

"He can suck it up. You're my husband, of course I'm going to tell you I'm back first. Tell me about Sarina." Sam said pulling Gabriel into a quick kiss before grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction of the parking lot.

"She has hazel eyes and fluffy brown hair. She's tiny for her age, Dean says it's my fault because I'm so short. She has freckles which I'm blaming on you but makes her look adorable. She loves pineapples and the color blue. Her middle name is Cassandra after Cas like we talked about. She's going to be so excited!" Gabriel told Sam and he chuckled.

"I'm excited too. I'm finally getting to meet my daughter. I have to admit I'm going to miss seeing you as a girl. You were pretty hot." Sam teased as they got into the SUV Gabriel had acquired after moving to their new home.

"I'm still hot, but I can change back if you want. Being a girl doesn't bother me, it just makes it look that much more impressive when I kick your brother's butt." Gabriel teased back with a smirk. Sam shook his head.

"Nope, I like this form on you. You said Dean and Cas are expecting?" Sam asked and Gabriel's smile widened.

"Yep, took them long enough. Dean was worried about being a lousy parent and gave Cas the whole 'Winchester luck' spiel but my brother whipped him into shape and they finally decided they were ready. Like I said before Cas is due sometime in August." Gabriel explained while they pulled into their drive way. Dean and Castiel lived in the house next door but were over to watch Sarina.

Sam followed Gabriel up to the front door feeling slightly nervous about seeing his daughter for the first time but ready.

"Sarina, Dean, Cas I'm back and I brought someone you might recognize." Gabriel called as he walked inside dragging Sam with him to the living room. Castiel was in a female vessel very similar in looks to Jimmy and had Sarina on his lap on the couch. Gabriel could hear Dean digging through the kitchen. Upon seeing Sam Castiel's eyes widened and a smile grew on his face. Sarina crawled off her uncle and clumsily ran over to Gabriel jumping into his waiting arms. "Sarina I want you to meet someone very special. This is your Papi Sam." Gabriel said as Dean came back in the room with what looked to be a pickle and peanut butter sandwich, obviously for Cas, before seeing his brother and freezing. Sarina's eyes lit up and she reached for Sam who took her easily.

"Hi, Sarina. I'm happy to finally meet you." He said giving her a quick kiss on the nose and she giggled happily. Dean looked at Cas as if to ask if he was seeing this too and the angel nodded.

"I'm happy to meet you too! I was sad cause Daddy said you had protected us and it made it so you had to go to Valhalla but now your home again so I'm super happy!" Sarina cheered and Sam smiled.

"That's right and I'm never leaving again." He promised causing Sarina to cheered happily.

"Sammy?" Dean finally asked regaining control of his body and plopping on the couch next to Cas handing him his sandwich. Sam gave him a nod while Gabriel ran upstairs to get ready to pick up their other kids from school.

"Yeah, in the flesh. God decided it's not my time and Gabriel didn't deserve to loose me again. I'm back to stay jerk. So Gabe said you and Cas are starting your own family." Sam said sitting on another couch with his daughter who was entertaining herself by playing with his hair. Dean smiled hugely.

"That's right. We're having a little boy. I'm glad you're back Gabriel's moping was getting annoying." He teased while putting a hand on Castiel's stomach which was slightly rounded with a baby bump.

"My moping was justified. I had just, for the third time, lost my mate and our daughter was never going to meet him. Sarina do you want to come with me to pick up your brothers?" Gabriel said after returning downstairs with something in his hand. Sarina looked up from Sam's hair excitedly and nodded.

"Can Papi Sam come too? I wanna play with his hair more, it's pretty and soft." She said causing Dean to laugh. Gabriel rolled his eyes but nodded to his daughter's question.

"Of course he can come. You heard the girl Sammy, let's go get the boys." Gabriel said and Sam smiled standing and following his husband back out to the SUV with their daughter. He was glad to be home where he belonged.

* * *

**Should I make this into a spin off or what do you think? I don't think it will be added to the current story. Reviews are like sunshine after a rainy day so please review! ;)**


End file.
